This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During ophthalmic microsurgery, a surgeon may introduce the flow of fluids into an operative site in an eye, and fluids may be aspirated from the operative site utilizing flow control devices for collecting aspirated fluids. However, it is important to prevent over-pressurizing or collapsing the eye to avoid trauma to the retina. The introduction of fluids and application of vacuum for aspirating fluids from the eye may accordingly pose certain risks. However, where vacuum-based systems are employed, aspiration flow rate is difficult to measure or to timely infer from the vacuum level. Additionally, changes in the vacuum applied, the aspiration flow rate and the infusion fluid pressure and flow rate may result in pressure variations within the eye. This makes the control of intraocular pressure and fluid flow into and out of the eye very desirable.